


To My Pard

by UchihaNaruto_2



Category: Naruto
Genre: KibaShino - Freeform, M/M, ShinoKiba - Freeform, definitely trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 11:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22849555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UchihaNaruto_2/pseuds/UchihaNaruto_2
Summary: Kiba is cold.
Relationships: Aburame Shino/Inuzuka Kiba
Comments: 1
Kudos: 97





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for one of dear friends one a discord server :))) it was fun to write bc i love kibashino but i’ve never written it. just a little break from the seriousness going on in my other fic

Since they were children, Kiba had always been… cold. Not in the sense of his attitude; quite the contrary was true of his temperament. Kiba was the warmest, most caring and compassionate person that Shino had ever met. Kiba was the shoulder everyone cried on. Kiba was the one that gave the greatest advice. Kiba was the one that everyone went to with their problems, because he  _ cared, _ and he never judged anyone.

It was really quite simple. For all of his warmth, Kiba was always cold.

He wore jackets everywhere, year round. During the summer months he would switch to windbreakers, but they are still jackets, Shino liked to point out. He rarely had less than two with him at all times. In September was when he’d start layering his clothes, and Shino would catch Kiba shivering sometimes. Shino has seen Kiba’s closet. It was fully stocked.

But sometimes, on the rare occasions that Kiba somehow  _ forgot  _ to bring a jacket, or  _ misplaced  _ the ones he had with him, or simply just  _ needed _ another one, he’d borrow. He had no preference about who he would ask. He asked Ino, though her jackets always smelled of flowers. He asked Choji, though his jackets were usually stained. He asked Lee, even though his jackets were always  _ green _ . He asked Naruto, even though his were a little thin. He asked Sasuke, even though his were always a little heavier than he really liked. He asked Hinata, he asked Tenten, he asked Sakura, he asked Shikamaru, he asked Neji.

But he’d never asked Shino. And Shino hated that he so acutely noticed it. That it so sharply pointed itself out to him, every time. He’d see Kiba with an orange jacket on, and know it was Naruto’s. A green jacket, a black jacket, a purple jacket, a pink jacket. What was wrong with  _ beige _ ?

“Do you think I have germs, or something?” Shino asked, one day when they were walking nowhere. They did that a lot. Akamaru liked to feel the sun on him, and Kiba didn’t like to walk alone.

“Germs?” Kiba snorted. “No.” He shook his head lightly, and motioned for Shino to follow him. They sat together on a bench, where Kiba could keep a sharp eye and ear out for Akamaru without hindering his exploration too much.

“Then, what is it?” Shino hoped, he  _ prayed _ that his voice didn’t betray the way he felt on the inside. Jealous of everyone who’d ever given Kiba their jacket. Jealous of everyone who had ever gotten to see Kiba wearing something of theirs. Naruto’s and Lee’s jackets had their names on them, because they were lettermans. Shino had a letterman. What was so different? It was ridiculous.

Kiba shrugged. “You’ve never offered. I don’t ever ask,” he said. “They see me cold, and they give me their jackets.” Like it was easy.

Shino didn’t really have anything to say to that. He just nodded to acknowledge it, and changed the subject to some project they had to complete before the week was over. 

***

“Here.” Shino’s voice was curt only by accident.

Kiba, who was hugging himself tightly, looked up from what he was watching. They were at a football game, and Kiba’s gaze on it had been intent. Kiba was watching the game. Shino was watching Kiba. And despite himself, despite all of the things he knew he would feel if he did what he was doing right now, he had still slid his jacket from his own shoulders, and was now offering it to his friend.  _ Friend _ . His very cold friend.

“Hm? Oh, thanks,” Kiba said absently. He took Shino’s jacket without looking up and slung it over himself in one motion. It was a little big, Shino noticed. Kiba’s fingers curled the cuffs up as they formed fists. So his fingers wouldn’t be cold. Shino did not sigh, he  _ didn’t.  _ It was September. Kiba was wearing a long sleeved shirt, and he probably had on a shirt underneath that. And now, he was wearing Shino’s jacket, too.

“You’re welcome,” Shino replied quietly. He tried so hard not to think about it. It was normal. Kiba had worn everyone’s jacket, at this point. It wasn’t anything Kiba was batting an eyelash at. It didn’t matter to much. This wasn’t special, or different. Just like how Shino’s feelings about this weren’t special, or different.

(But he’d never felt this way before, about anyone. A single human being. It mattered so much. Seeing Kiba snuggling himself into Shino’s jacket was making Shino’s heart leak out of his ears. His brain was fogging. He was stupid with it. He shook his head slightly. He closed his eyes right behind his sunglasses. He wanted so badly to take one of Kiba’s covered fists, and spread his fingers out, and slip his between them. His heart was beating in his throat. This was the  _ most  _ different. Kiba was the  _ most  _ special.)

They won the game, and Kiba ran ahead of Shino on his way down to the field to congratulate the players. Shino stayed behind, at first because it was crowded and he’d rather wait than have to fight people. But he caught sight of Kiba again, and he wished he’d never let that  _ boy  _ out of his sight, because then maybe he wouldn’t have been so shocked. So dumbfounded.

There sprawled across Kiba’s narrow shoulders, tucked into that big jacket, was Shino’s last name. Shino made a sound like he’d been shot, because he had. By an arrow. By  _ Cupid _ . By  _ Kiba. _ No one heard him, but he wouldn’t have cared, anyway. 

Kiba was waiting for Shino at the fence. All Shino could tell was that the beige did suit Kiba quite well, if he did say so himself. Kiba had the hood of Shino’s jacket drawn up above his head.

“Look at me,” Kiba said. He put on a deep voice and made his eyes low. “I’m Shino.”

“How do you figure?” Shino asked. Kiba was laughing.

“Dunno, it says your name on it, doesn’t it?” Kiba asked. Shino could just barely tell that he’d shrugged. Shino had been trying to forget the fact that ‘Aburame’ was between Kiba’s shoulder blades right now, but leave it to Kiba.

“Wait, I’m missing something,” Kiba said. Before Shino could do anything, before he knew what was happening, Kiba had snatched his glasses from his face. Shino’s eyes started squinting immediately.

“Stop it,” Shino said. But he didn’t try to get them back. Kiba slid Shino’s glasses over his nose and grinned wide. He pulled the hood down lower.

“Now I’m  _ really  _ Shino,” Kiba said, trying not to laugh.

“Give them here,” Shino said.

“You know?” Kiba said, once Shino had gotten his glasses back. Kiba had zipped the jacket. It was  _ hot  _ out here. Shino would never understand.

“No,” Shino said. They were walking now, to Kiba’s car. By now the field had cleared out, and it was time to go home.

Kiba made a thoughtful noise, and he pushed the hood of the jacket back down. Shino could see his profile. He made himself look straight ahead, so that he didn’t trip.

“I think that I like your jacket the best, out of all the jackets I’ve borrowed,” Kiba said. He raised his arms, and his hands were curled into fists again around the cuffs of the sleeves. 

Shino raised an eyebrow in Kiba’s direction. “Is that so?”

“Yeah,” Kiba nodded. They were at his car. Shino watched as Kiba took his jacket off, and handed it back.

“I won’t have to borrow from anyone else, now. I’ve never felt so…  _ warm _ .” Kiba smiled. Shino melted.

And when Shino mysteriously stopped asking for his jacket back, and started wearing a different one, no one seemed to notice. No one except Kiba, who stopped complaining so much about how cold he was.


	2. To My Pard, 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shino is warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk i couldn’t stay away from it sorry i’m sorry

Everyone knew that Kiba got cold. It was his  _ thing _ . “Kiba likes dogs.”

“Kiba is good at math.”

“Kiba is always cold.”

Shino had no such  _ thing _ , except maybe that he was in love with Kiba, but no one else knew that. Not even Kiba.

Not even after Shino nearly told him, and not even after Shino  _ did  _ tell him. It was an accident. Kiba put Shino’s mind outside of itself. Drove him crazy. Made him delirious. But Kiba didn’t seem to notice.

“I’m not taking anyone to the formal,” Shino said incredulously. They were walking nowhere again. Akamaru was just barely still in their view, but Kiba’s eyes were on Shino.

“Why not? There’s no one you’d like to see standing there next to you? No one you wanna dance with?” Kiba’s eyebrow was raised, though it was hard to see because the hood of his jacket had fur.

(It wasn’t Shino’s jacket. “I needed to wash it,” he’d explained when Shino had asked where it was.)

Shino couldn’t  _ believe  _ that Kiba could really even ask this question. As though it wasn’t Kiba that Shino wanted to see standing next to him. As though it wasn’t Kiba that Shino wanted to dance with. 

Shino lifted his shoulder in a half-hearted shrug. “I don’t think so,” he said.

Kiba turned his head forward again, to watch his dog. Shino turned his head to the side, to watch Kiba. Kiba cleared his throat. “I think it’d be fun,” he said lightly.

“What would?”

“To go, to dress up. I’d have to cut my nails,” Kiba said, and he pulled them from the pockets of the jacket he was wearing to examine them. They were pristine and well-kempt, albeit a little long. 

Shino shook his head. “No you wouldn’t,” he said. “They’re fine.”

Kiba laughed. He  _ giggled _ . “You’re just saying that. Maybe they’re fine, but no one would like them.”

“I like them,” Shino said before he could stop himself. Oh, shoot. He cast his eyes to Kiba and thanked the heavens that his eyes were shielded by these glasses. 

“You’re just saying that,” Kiba said. He shrugged. “No one’s asked me to go,” he said, “so I don’t really feel obligated to cut them. I won’t scratch anyone if I’m dancing by myself.”

Shino’s mouth was poised to say something, but he didn’t say it. What would he have even said? He wasn’t sure, at that moment. But he figured it out a few days later, in the hallway at Hinata’s locker. 

“All I’m saying is, do you think she’d go with me?” Hinata was asking about Tenten. Shino was about to answer her question when Kiba ran up and nearly knocked into the lockers next to them.

“Hey, hey! Look!” Kiba was brandishing a test. He’d gotten a B. 

Hinata took the papers and examined them. “Good job, good job.” She handed the papers to Shino, and let Kiba hug her tight.

Shino rifled through the test. Easy mistakes, of course, but Kiba was hasty. He didn’t look back over his work. Shino handed Kiba his test back. “Good job.”

Kiba grinned at both of them. He shoved the test into his nearly empty backpack and then slung it over his shoulder. “Oh, yeah, right. Were you talking about Tenten?”

Hinata’s face dusted pink. “Stop screaming! Yes, I was talking about her.”

“Ask her!” Kiba said. “She’s going to say yes, I know she will.”

“Maybe I will,” Hinata said. She closed her locker lightly and bid the both of them goodbye. Of course, they walked her to her class as they always did, despite her saying she didn’t need them to do that.

“Good luck on your test,” Shino said. Hinata said goodbye  _ again _ , and then it was just Shino and Kiba. 

“So, has anyone asked you?” Kiba’s hands were curled into fists inside of his sleeves. He was wearing Shino’s jacket. 

“No,” Shino said simply. “Has anyone asked you?”

Kiba shook his head. “Nope. Still going to be—”

“You don’t have to dance alone, if you don’t want to,” Shino said. He hadn’t meant to interrupt, but he couldn’t bear to hear Kiba say it again. Not if he had anything to do with it.

“What?” Kiba stopped in the middle of the hallway and looked at Shino with wide eyes. “Wha’ do ya mean?”

Shino hated the fact that sometimes, blood rushed to his face, too. He wished that blushing didn’t  _ exist _ . “I… just meant. If you wanted to, um. I guess, if you  _ didn’t  _ want to dance alone…”

“Someone wants to go with me? Who, who!?” Kiba drew his hands out of the sleeves and put them on Shino’s shoulders. He shook Shino rather vigorously. “Tell me, tell me, tell me!”

Shino grasped Kiba’s hands and wrenched them from his shoulders. Even through his jacket, Shino could feel Kiba’s nails. “I was just saying. If you didn’t wanna dance alone, I’ll dance with you.”

Kiba’s shoulders slumped. “Oh. I thought someone liked me.”

Shino’s eyebrows drew together but he forced himself to be quiet. Shino got a little cold, then.

It was a few days after that, when they were in the library, that Kiba  _ said  _ it. That he  _ asked  _ it.

“Hey, Shino,” Kiba said. His eyes were focused on the little doodles he was doing on his very important handout. 

“Hm?” Shino didn’t wear his sunglasses when he was reading. He blinked once in Kiba’s direction.

“Do you wanna go to the dance with me? So we don’t have to dance alone?” Kiba’s voice was hopeful, and he turned his eyes to Shino’s face. 

“Wh-what?” Shino stuttered.

“I’m sure there’s someone else you were thinking about asking,” Kiba said, and Shino rolled his eyes because he’d told Kiba countless times that there was no one he wanted to ask, “but I really wanna go. And I don’t wanna be alone. I’d be a little cold.”

Shino laid his book about beetles down on his lap. He didn’t know what to do with his hands. “Uh, y-yeah. Sure. Just don’t get too crazy.”

Kiba was  _ everything _ . He’d asked Shino to paint his nails dark blue, to match the little flower that he was going to wear in his shirt. He didn’t cut them. “Do you like ‘em, Akamaru?” Kiba showed his nails to his dog, who sniffed hard and then ran away. “He liked ‘em.”

“I’m sure he did.”

Kiba was a bad dancer. He kept stepping on Shino’s feet, but Shino pretended not to notice. He didn’t care. He’d let Kiba step on his feet forever as long as he could see him  _ smile  _ and  _ laugh _ . Of course, he was wearing Shino’s suit jacket, and his teeth were slightly chattering. Sure, yes, the dance was outside, and it was November. But the mass of bodies was enough for it to not be so cold, not  _ shivering  _ cold. But Kiba managed to shiver.

“Are you cold?” Shino asked. He had to get close to Kiba’s ear, and he didn’t miss the way Kiba’s nails dig into his arms. 

“Not that m-much,” Kiba lied. Shino huffed and wrapped an arm around Kiba’s shoulders. There was a slow song on now. Across the courtyard, Shino caught sight of Hinata leaning against Tenten. He smiled just the slightest bit.

“Maybe I’m a little cold, too,” Shino said. Kiba’s face pushed into Shino’s chest, and they swayed. Kiba’s hair smelled like Akamaru, but Shino enjoyed that. 

“You’re warm.” Kiba’s voice was muffled. He was clutching Shino’s shirt tightly. His nails  _ just  _ pricked Shino’s chest.

“Yeah. I’m warm.”

That was Shino’s thing. He _was_ warm.

**Author's Note:**

> like i said, it’s just a little tiny break from my other fic, but i’m definitely still writing it, donut worry


End file.
